Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure is directed improvement in ornamental or holiday lighting.
Background
Traditional ornamental lighting concepts have involved the use of strings of lights (LED or incandescent) connected in series, parallel, or series parallel. The lights may be directly connected through a connector, in-line control boxes to cause them to flash, twinkle or other sequential illumination. These selections are static and not in any way influenced by their environment.
The specification below specifies a number of inventive ways to improve lighting effects.